


Lennon's Lullabies

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles, The Goastt
Genre: (Things might not make sense but will eventually), 2012, Alternate Universe, Baby, Cameron learns things about John, Cynthia's story, F/M, Johnlennon, Julian's Story, Lennon Secrets, McLennon, Multi, Seanlennon, Secrets, Yoko's story, john wants his life to pass on in someone else's body, macca - Freeform, seans story, secrets to be told, strange, thebeatles - Freeform, who would ever know?, yokoono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: Cameron learns about her "Grandpa", John Lennon.





	1. Beginning-Chapter 1

When Cameron was born, there was always something off about her. No one knew how she got there on Paul's doorstep. Cameron lived with Yoko and Sean, sometimes with Cynthia when she went to visit for the holidays. When John died, he said he wanted to be born again as another person. Cameron looked quite similar to John. She had his features, his looks, and his witty sense of humor. Yoko had her tested one day to see if her blood was the same as John's. Sure enough it was! When the entire family found out they were all dumbfounded. Cameron also had John's voice and talent, which made it easy for her to learn the guitar. This morning Cameron was with Yoko and Sean for holidays, waiting for the rest of the family and friends to come over.

Cameron was helping Yoko make the deserts while Sean and Charlotte were getting the table ready. 

"Cameron do you want to tune the guitar and sing a song after we all eat?" Yoko asked. 

"Yeah sure." She shrugged and went away to tune the guitar on the couch. Cameron's hair was cut short, a boy haircut. She was very tomboyish, and she had John's brown eyes. Cameron never knew how she got there, she just knew she grew up there and knew there was some guy named John. 

Sean walked downstairs into the living room, making her look up to him. "Bloody marvelous Sean!" She laughed and put the guitar down. "Is Cynthia and your mother gonna get along?" Cameron secretly liked the Beatles but was honestly not allowed to know anything about them. 

"I think so." Sean nodded.

"Why do they not get along anyway?"

Yoko rushed in and smiled at the them. "We get along sweetie."

Cameron shook her head and rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang and she jumped up to get the door. Opening it she found her Uncle Paul and Nancy. She smiled and hugged Paul. "Hey Paulie!" Then she hugged Nancy. "When's Cynny coming?" 

Paul shrugged and looked at her. "Surely in a couple of minutes." He smiled.

She nodded and smiled at him, walking upstairs to her room. There was a room that she was never allowed to go in, but she decided that today she was going to find out what was in there. She opened the door and found tons of Beatle things. She smiled and walked over to a John poster since John was her favorite. It never had occurred to her that Paul looks so much like her Uncle Paul. She grabbed the album and walked downstairs to her family. Everyone was now there. "What the fuck is this?!" She didn't have to scream with the loud voice she had. 

Everyone had turned to her and gasped at what she was holding. "Who's this John guy? Why is Uncle Paul on the album cover?"

Yoko came over to her and smiled gently. "That's n-"

"Tell me what you're hiding!" She yelled. 

Paul stood up and walked to her. "Alright..yes it's me on the album cover...and that's your Uncle Ringo, Uncle George, and Grandpa John." 

"What happened to John? Why isn't he here?" After she said it, she felt this feeling in her gut. 

Sean turned his head and he was trying to not cry.

"Sean you okay?" She asked him.

"Cameron he got shot.." 

"You could live after you've gotten shot y'know?" She sassed.

"He was shot five times in the back...I was five years old..."

"December 8th 1980?"

Sean nodded. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We just didn't want you to know..." Paul said. 

"Why do I look so much like John?"

"We don't really know.." Yoko said. 

After the family left, Paul and Nancy were the only ones left. Paul took Cameron up to see the stuff she had found earlier. Paul talked to her about the old times and when the Beatles went to America. 

"Wow." Cameron was interested in hearing more about it. "So what happened to George?"

"He died of lung cancer." 

"Oh.." she frowned.

"Don't worry, he's in a better place now." 

"Good."

"I want to give you something." Paul said and got up. "Be right back." He went out to his car and came back with a case. "I'm giving you my Hofner." Paul smiled. 

Cameron's eyes got big. "Why?"

"I want to pass it down, hopefully one day you'll pass it down to your kids when I'm gone."

"Don't say gone.." She frowned. 

"Sorry Cam." Paul looked down at her. "Well this old man has to go, he's tired." 

Cameron smiled and got up, hugging Paul. "You be safe and I love you." 

Paul hugged her back. "I love you too. I'll be safe." Paul and Cameron went downstairs, Cam hugged Nancy as Paul hugged Yoko. 

"We'll see you in a couple of days." Paul said to Cameron and winked. 

She nodded and smiled, Sean walking up to Cameron and walking her over to the couch to see her gift.

"You weren't supposed to give it to her yet, Sean." Yoko said.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't wait any longer.." 

Cameron looked at the big box. On the side it said "John's Things".   
Cameron couldn't wait to open it.


	2. Ghost

Cameron opened the box and found John's shirts and pictures, even his green card. There was lots of other things in the box also, his bloody glasses from when he got shot, his Revolution Army jacket that he wore for the Dick Cavett Interview. "Why do you have his hair?" 

Yoko looked at Cameron. "To remember him." 

Cameron somewhat nodded. "John wanted me to tell you that he wants you to wear his jumper. He wants you to pass it on. He wants you to make peace happen."

"What if I don't want to?" 

A vase fell off the famous Dakota fireplace and onto the floor.

"I think you will." Yoko smiled.

"Can't Sean do it?" 

"I can't." Sean shook his head. "I'm already a busy guy.." 

"Fine..under one condition.."

"What's that dear?" 

"I'm not singing like Yoko.." she was completely honest. "I want to be like Sean." 

Yoko sighed and nodded. Cameron found a young picture of John, when he was around 7. "Oh my gosh.." 

"What is it?" Sean looked at Cameron. 

"It's nothing... He just looks cute here." She simply said, lying. She remembered the day she met John.

When Cameron was five, Yoko took her to the park that was beside Strawberry Fields in Central Park. That was when she didn't know anything about her famous Uncles and the fame her, grandmother Yoko, had gained. Cameron held onto Yoko's hand as they walked through Strawberry Fields. The little girl stopped and looked at the circle that had Imagine on it. She looked up at Yoko. "What does I  
imagine mean?"   
"It's.." Yoko thought to herself, 'did Cameron really want to know what this meant? She was only five, she was likely to forget about it anyway.' "It simply means imagine. Now let's go to the park."   
Cameron nodded and followed her grandmother, still not fully grasping what her grandmother had said to her. When they got to the park, Yoko told Cameron to go play and to be nice. Cameron nodded and ran off towards the playground. Cameron loved to kick a football, she was quite good at throwing one to. She saw a young boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes walk up to her, wearing stitched brown shorts, brown stockings, a sweater, vest on top with a bow tie, and brown loafers. He looked as if he was her age. "Hi." Said the small boy.   
"Hi." Cameron said to him.   
"Would you like to play with me?" Cameron asked the boy.  
"Sure!" He smiled at her.   
Cameron told him to wait there and she ran a little farther away from him so she could kick the ball to him.   
"Here I go!" Cameron yelled to him and kicked the ball towards him. The small boy caught it and they decided to throw it back and forth to each other. They sat down on the grass after a while of playing. "Where are you from?" Cameron looked at the boy.   
"I'm from Liverpool, England." The small boy smiled. His accent was different from her Uncle Paul's accent.   
"Where are you from?" The boy asked.  
"I'm from here, New York City."   
"Where do you live?" The small boy asked.  
"I live in the Dakota with my grandmother, Yoko."  
The small boy smiled and laughed.   
"What's so funny?"   
"Nothing." He smiled, "What's your name?"  
"Cameron. What's yours?"  
"John." He smiled at her.  
"Where do you live John?"   
John pointed up to the sky and Cameron looked up.  
"You live in the sky?"  
"No silly! I live in Heaven."   
"Where's Heaven? What's Heaven?"  
"Heaven's up way past the sky. It's where you live when you believe in God."   
Cameron was confused, she was quite young to understand all of this anyway.   
"How long have you lived in Heaven?"   
"32 years." John said.  
"What? How old are you?"   
"I'm 7, how old are you?"  
"I'm 5." Cameron replied.   
"Cameron I have to go! It was nice meeting you, we'll meet again I promise!"  
"When? Can I come with you?"   
"Tomorrow! No you can't come with me until your time is ready. Bye!" He started to run.  
"Bye John!" Cameron called to him, John waved at her. She waved back to him and he disappeared. Cameron was sad now, she missed John. Yoko came up to her. "Cameron ready to go? Who were you talking to?"   
"My friend John and yes Yoko."   
"John? Who's John?"  
"He lives in Heaven."   
Yoko was freaked out. "How old was this John?"  
"He said he was 7, he told me he had been in Heaven for 32 years."   
Yoko took Cameron's hand and started to walk back to the Dakota.  
"Grandma you okay?"  
"Yes dear I'm fine." Yoko wasn't fine, she just met her grandfather and Cameron didn't even know. 

When they got back to the Dakota, Cameron saw John where he was shot at but Cameron hadn't known that. He waved to her and she waved back. Yoko had seen her wave and she was shocked. She didn't know what to do, she had to tell Sean. Yoko had told Cameron to go play in her room while she talked to Sean. 

"Mom I mean it sounds believable, but I'm sorry, I don't believe she's talking to Dad." 

"Guys!! Meet my friend, John!" Cameron said to Yoko and Sean. 

Sean couldn't see anything. "Who's John, Cameron?" 

"Cameron they can't see me.." John said. 

"Come on John say hi.." Cameron said.

"Hi." John said and rolled his eyes. 

"Cameron did John say hi?" Sean asked. 

"Yes, did you not hear him?" 

"No I'm afraid I didn't.." Sean shook his head sadly. 

John was staring at his son. "I love you, Sean.." 

"John said he loved you Sean." 

Sean walked into the living room and started crying. He really wished his dad was alive and that he could say that he loved him too. 

"Sean what's wrong?" Cameron asked. 

"It's nothing Cameron." Sean smiled at her and picked up Cameron, putting her in his lap. "I'm sure your friend John is great." He smiled.   
"He is!" Cameron smiled at Sean.   
If only Cameron knew the truth. 

Cameron put the picture back into the box, looking at her family. "I love you guys." She hugged Yoko and Sean, going up to her room for the rest of the night. She laid in her bed and fell asleep.


	3. When I Read The News Today

Cameron shifted in her bed and sighed when she couldn't fall back asleep. Am I really supposed to bring peace to the world? She felt something sit on her bed and it freaked her out. She turned on her lamp and looked at the figure. "Oh my gosh! You're.."

"I know..I'm John Lennon.." The young 24 year old smiled. "How do you like us?" He smiled. 

"Sean really misses you.." 

"I miss him too. I miss Yoko and Julian too.." 

"So...why you here? Oh never mind you live here..." she sighed. "Or did at least.." 

"I want you to bring peace to the world."

"Like I said, how?" 

John got up and sat closer to her. "Do you haunt people often or is it just me?" Cameron asked.

"You're my favorite." He joked with her. 

"Oh great thanks," she rolled her eyes, "John I don't understand peace or anything about it..Why do you want me to do it? It sounds hard.."   
He wrapped his arm around her. "Well my small child.. I'll guide you. I'll be with you every step of the way.." 

She looked up at him and hugged him tightly, she was crying. "I know I don't know you, but I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Mark David Chapman's a bitch...Did you even see the gun?"

John shook his head. "Didn't see it at all." 

"I wish time travel was real, so I could die and you could make peace happen. You're a really cool dude." She put her head in his chest. John smiled and rubbed her back. "Thanks, that's really sweet. But a lot of people didn't like me."

"I like you." She looked at him. "Yeah you're like Donald Trump but oh well. Am I gonna see you in any other form?"

"Probably..Gotta go through my stages." 

Sean appeared at the door and his mouth dropped. He could actually see his father for the very first time. John stood up and smiled at Sean. "Hi son."   
Sean started crying and ran to hug his dad tightly. "I love you so much." He sobbed.   
"I love you too, Sean." He rubbed his back. 

"We can't let Yoko know...She'll start to go into her screaming stage...God knows I can't handle that." Cameron stated. 

"It's not-"

"John it's bad.." She nodded. John smiled and kissed her forehead. 

Sean was still bawling his eyes, Cameron doesn't blame him. "Cameron did you see him when you were younger?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you just had an imagination.."

"Imaginary friend named John." She hugged John tightly. "I got a Beatle!" 

John rolled his eyes. "Great..." He chuckled. 

"Dad stay the night if you can please.." Sean begged. 

"You can sleep with me." Cameron smiled. "I'm actually terrified to go to sleep. I still need to talk to you anyway." She looked at John.

"Alright I'll stay for the night. I stay every night." 

"You do?"

"Yep." He nodded and laid in Cameron's bed. 

"Goodnight dad and Cameron, I love you." Sean smiled.

"Love you too Sean Taro Ono Lennon." John smiled.

"Love you too Sean." Cameron said. 

Sean smiled and left the room, shutting the door. 

Cameron laid in her bed. "Did you really love Yoko?" 

"Yes."

"John she stalked you. You had a family before that." 

"I know.. she got me into drugs...drugs made me love her.."

"So you did or?" 

"Somewhat." He looked at her. 

"How do I make peace happen?" 

"Say everyday, make love not war. I rather see someone making love than war." 

"But the making love part sounds nasty." 

"You'll be alright. Night grandchild." 

"Night swine." She turned off the lamp and fell asleep. 

A couple of years later, Cameron was 15 and Yoko made Cameron dress up in John's Revolution Army Jacket and bottoms. "Where are we going?" 

"Studio." Yoko said, "Come on." 

Cameron sighed and followed Yoko outside to the studio. "I feel like an idiot." 

"You look cute." She smiled, getting into the cab. 

"Miss Lennon, could you sign this for my daughter please?" A man came up with his daughter. 

"Me or Yoko?" 

"You darling." The man smiled. Cameron took the pen and scribbled her name on the book. "Sorry I don't really know cursive." 

"That's alright. Thank you." The man and daughter said. 

"No problem." She smiled and got in the cab, hitting her head. "Everyday!"

The driver drove to the studio and let them out. Yoko showed Cameron around before letting her get comfortable in the studio. She's never done this before and it made her nervous. "Am I just doing his songs?" 

Yoko nodded. 

"Of course.." Cameron sighed. "What song is first?" 

"Stand By Me." Yoko said.

Cameron groaned and spun around in the chair. "Alright fine." She got up and went into the studio, sitting in the chair. The music started and she decided to get it over with. She was already nervous enough.

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
Darling, darling stand by me  
Stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

She looked at Yoko and got off the chair. "I'm really hoping that's all for today." 

"Well we have to go to Julian's Art Exhibit today." Yoko said.

"Can I not just stay at the Dakota?" 

Yoko shook her head. "Cynthia's going to be there."

"I'm coming." Cameron changed her mind quickly. She loved Cynthia, Cynthia was always nice to Cameron, she would always tell her stories of John and his aunt Mimi. Cameron and Yoko walked outside to get another cab, once getting one they climbed in. 

"Is Sean coming to the exhibit?"

"Yes." 

"Alright." 

They went back to the Dakota to pack their bags and headed to the airport. Cameron has never flown and she was going to be terrified. They met up with Sean and boarded the plane. Cameron laid her head on Sean's shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and Sean shook her awake when the plane landed. "How long have we been on the plane?" 

"13 hours." Sean replied and got Cameron's small bag for her since he only had brought one luggage with him. They got off the plane and went to grab their bags. After they had it all taken care of, they went to the Art Exhibit. 

Once they arrived at the exhibit, they went inside. Cameron looked around at all of the people. She had no idea who these people were, but she thought they were cool. Cameron spotted Cynthia and she ran to her, holding her arms out to give her a big bear hug. Cynthia hugged Cameron and kissed her cheek, only to receive a hug from the child. "Cameron how have you been?" Cynthia asked her and Cameron smiled. 

"I've been doing good Cynny, what about you? How are you doing? I hope your taking good care of yourself." Cameron looked at Cynthia in a different way than she looked at anyone. Like when John looked at Paul differently. Only Julian had ever noticed it, but never said anything about it. Cameron asked Cynthia if she could stay with her for a couple of days and Cynthia wanted her to. Cameron asked Yoko and Yoko agreed to let her stay. Julian would have to fly back with Cameron. 

The only drink that was at the exhibit was beer. What Cameron couldn't have. Cameron was sat in a circle table with Cynthia because Cynthia had gotten tired of standing. She was afraid to leave her by herself anyway. She was 73 years old. 

The party as Cameron called it was getting quite boring. She looked around for Julian and saw him talking to one of his friends. Cynthia had told Cameron she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home. Cameron got up and went to Julian, pulling on his shirt and looked up at him. When she pulled on Julian's shirt he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" 

"Your mum doesn't feel good, she wants to go home." 

Julian nodded and said goodbye to his friend, helping his mother up and into his car. Cameron got in the backseat and buckled up. She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she didn't like it. Julian drove to his mothers house and helped her get out again. Him and Cameron helped his mother inside and into bed. Julian put her oxygen strip back on her and turned it on. "I'm going back to the exhibit, please check on her every hour." 

Cameron understood and nodded. Julian left and went back to his exhibit. Cameron was afraid and worried. Cynthia was weak and Cameron knew something wasn't right about it. "Cyn are you alright?" 

Cynthia looked up at Cameron and gently held Cameron's hand to reassure her that she was alright. "You can go downstairs and watch tv love, I'm going to nap." Cynthia told her and Cameron nodded. 

Cameron hesitated and left the door open, going downstairs to the living room. She didn't want to watch tv, she looked around for a phone in case she needed it. She found a house phone and turned on the tv. Cameron didn't watch tv for long, she fell asleep. She woke up around 9 pm and went upstairs to check on Cynthia. "Cyn, do you feel better?" 

Cynthia didn't respond, Cameron ran to her and checked to see if she was breathing. Cynthia wasn't, Cynthia had cancer and Cameron knew to keep a good eye on her, but she failed Julian. She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, dialing Julian's number.   
Julian picked up and put a finger to his ear. "Hello?" 

"Julian! Something happened! Your mum isn't breathing and please come here now!" Cameron was crying. 

"Alright alright I'm coming." He ran to his car and quickly drove back to his mothers house. He ran inside and up to her room. "Mum." 

Cameron was doing CPR on Cynthia. 

"How long have you been doing this?"

"10 minutes. I called the cops and the ambulance is on the way." 

The ambulance arrived and they couldn't get Cynthia breathing again. They drove to the hospital, where the hospital said that she was dead. 

"Julian I'm sorry.." Cameron cried and hugged Julian tightly, he hugged her back and cried. "What happened after I left?"

"She told me to go downstairs and watch tv, I did then I fell asleep...Its all my fault.." she rubbed her eyes.

"It isn't your fault. It's alright." He hugged her again.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon?

Cyn's death had hit Cameron hard. She was an emotional wreck for weeks. She felt so bad, if she would've only watched Cynthia like Julian told her, maybe she would be alive today. Cameron didn't want to make any tv appearances right now, she wanted to cry. She did everyday and every night. 

"Sean we need to take Cameron out so she can feel better." Charlotte said to Sean who was reading the paper. 

"I know, but..Can I tell you something?" 

Charlotte nodded. "You have to keep it a secret from mom." Sean said. "You can't talk about it anywhere else."

Charlotte understood, "Sean just tell me!" 

"My dad visits Cameron..."

"Aw, in her dreams?"

"No..as a ghost." He explained. "She first met him when she was 5. He appeared to her in the park. They were friends. I didn't know about this until a couple of years ago. But dad wants Cameron to make peace happen, and he's going to help her. But now I'm thinking what if Cynthia visits her as a ghost?" 

Charlotte's mouth dropped open. "I wasn't expecting that. So her imaginary friend named John, was John Lennon?" Sean nodded. 

He got up and walked to Cameron's room, only to see her talking to his mother. "Please leave me alone Yoko." 

Yoko rubbed Cameron's back and hugged her. "I'm sorry that Cynthia is gone, but I don't want you falling into depression." 

"I'm not trying to." Cameron sighed and wished she could see Cynthia again. 

"We need to take her on a vacation." Charlotte told Sean and Sean agreed.   
Sean walked into the room and picked up Cameron, carrying her over his shoulder and into the living room. He set her down on the couch. "Would you like to go on a vacation?" 

"Where to?" 

"Anywhere you want." Sean smiled. 

"The bedroom." 

"Instead of that place..we're going on a vacation. Well me, you, and Charlotte. Go pack!" Sean smiled and Cameron got up and went to go pack her clothes. 

Sean looked at Charlotte and smiled. "She's always wanted to go to Ireland."

"Ireland it is then." Charlotte smiled. He nodded and once Cameron came back, Sean bought three plane tickets to Ireland and the three of them set out to the airport. Sean looked at Cameron and smiled at her. "Plane ride will be easy." 

She nodded and trusted him, even though she was a little scared still. She sat in the back seat of the cab and looked at Yoko, thinking something was off about her. Why would she want John anyway? "Yoko why did you want John?" 

"I wanted John because I loved him." 

"Did you really love him?" Cameron asked her.

"Of course, Cameron why are you asking me these questions?" 

"I just wanted to know.." 

They soon pulled up to the airport and got out of the cab with their luggage. They walked in through the gate and put their bags through the scanner. Afterwards, they walked to put their luggage on a conveyor belt and went to get on the plane. Cameron sat next to the window and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. Sean sat down beside her. "It's going to be alright." 

She nodded and fell asleep, dreaming about John. John had appeared wearing what he wore on the night of his death. His face was in shock and you could see the blood stains on his shirt. She ran to help him up. "You're going to get shot." He looked at her and he smiled, but soon his smile turned into a evil grin. Sean started to shake Cameron to wake her up because she was whimpering. "Hey Cameron we're here! Wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." She nodded, he got up and helped her up. They got off of the plane with Yoko and Charlotte, walking into the airport in Ireland to grab their bags. Once they grabbed their bags, they got into the car. Sean started to drive towards their house they rented for the vacation. Cameron was hoping for a vacation without Yoko, but she had to get over it. They pulled up to the house and got their things, and walked inside the house. Of course it's all white. Cameron sighed and went to go find her room, pulling her luggage behind her. 

She sat on her bed and then laid down. She closed her eyes, feeling something lay on the bed beside her. She looked at John and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked her. 

"Are you positive you're not real? You just always appear suddenly..it's weird." 

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What the fuck does that mean?" She looked at him. 

"Paul will tell you." 

She grabbed her phone and dialed Paul's number. "Hey Paulie..umm..do I know everything about you Beatles?" 

"Well.." she heard him sigh, "You don't know one thing. I would like to do it in person. I'm actually in Ireland right now for a show, I will stop by around 3:00pm." 

"Alright." She looked at the clock on the wall and it was 2:30pm. "Hey um..I love you..Is Nancy coming?" 

"I love you too, and yes she's coming. Will be there shortly though. I promise. I have to go now."

"Alright Paulie..I'll see you when you get here." 

"Bye dear." Paul said.

"Bye." She hung up and put her phone down on the bed. 

She had 30 minutes until he got here, she was tempted to do some research on Yoko. She picked up her phone again and went on Google. She typed in Yoko Ono, and millions of things popped up. She scrolled down to a article that said she gave John drugs to be with her. She started to read it a bit, then got up. She walked into the living room. "Hey Yoko." 

"Yes Cameron?" She was sitting in there alone. How odd. Cameron sat down beside her. "Did you give John drugs?" 

She kind of hesitated for a second. "Did you even love him at all?" Cameron was pissed. "It seems like you didn't." 

Paul knocked at the door and Cameron got up to answer it. "Hey." She smiled, letting Paul in. 

Charlotte and Sean walked out into the living room. "So Cameron yes there is something I do need to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

"When John and I were young and 'The Beatles', me and him made a promise to keep what we had a secret."

"McLennon right?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, McLennon. We also promised that if one of us died, we were to.." he sighed. "John and I loved each other, and we decided to become sperm donors. But we decided why don't we just leave ours behind and make us a kid."

"Wait what?" Cameron was smiling. "I'm a McLennon baby? Who had me then?" 

"Charlotte." Paul said and smiled. 

Cameron turned around to face Sean and Charlotte. "So..John is my father then."

"Yes." Paul nodded. "I'm your mum..well technically Charlotte is your mom, Sean would be your brother. Yoko would still be your step mum." 

"I don't know who to call mum yet." She smiled and looked at Paul. "This is what John was trying to tell me.." She whispered to herself. 

"Charlotte am I allowed to call you mum?" 

Charlotte smiled and nodded, Cameron hugged Charlotte. "We'll hang on, this explains why I look so much like Paul and John. That's awesome!" She continued to smile. "But John is really dead right?" 

Everyone nodded. "Man, I thought there was another surprise." She laughed. She sat down on the couch. "So how do we cover this up?"

"We thought you could just tell the whole world that you're a McLennon baby. Everyone would love you." Paul smiled.

"I agree, lets do it." Cameron smiled at Paul.


	5. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be sad and hard to comprehend.

(Honestly, some of you might love this. I know I do).

Cameron went to bed that night  
smiling brightly. She was wondering if John was even dead. And if he wasn't, how did he just show up? Maybe it wasn't real. She felt like everything was a lie because she couldn't tell what was real anymore. She heard a man laugh downstairs, and walked out of her room. She bent down and listened to Yoko and the man talk. He looked oddly familiar. "So she knows now right?" The man asked.

"Yes, she knows J. She was really happy. She did ask if you were dead still. I said yes, I don't think she's ready to know yet." Yoko told the man. Cameron's nosed scrunched up, she slowly walked down the stairs. "So we're finally going to meet huh?" She was really mad now. "Or we're we ever?" 

"Fuck...I didn't want you to..to know yet..." the man looked at her.

"Knock if off John!" She yelled at him. "You're fucking real and I should've known it this whole fucking time!" John frowned. 

"Cameron I'm sorry.." he sighed.

"I'm not doing this anymore..I quit.." 

"You can't quit." Yoko laughed.

"Watch me..I should've known better at Central Park. I should've known it was you." She walked closer to him to touch him, to see if it was real. "But it's still an honor..I'm to mad at you right now to actually hug you. So fuck you!" She then went to her room. (My emotions completely) 

She laid on her bed and started crying, she heard a knock at her door. "What?!" 

It was Sean. He opened the door. "Hey little sis, what's wrong?" 

"You're fucking father is real..or should I say ours. I just found out..I just talked to him.." 

"I'm sorry Cameron..He just wanted to be out of the spotlight." 

"Then why give it to someone else?" 

"He was tired of it. He thought you could handle it. You have been so far, you're doing great." 

"I'm so mad at him."

There was another knock at the door, it was John. "Cameron..I'm sorry.." 

"I don't like you right now." She looked at the young picture of John on her phone. "Okay fuck it you're cute." She turned around to him. "What do you want?" 

"Sean can I talk to her in private please?" 

Sean nodded and left the room. 

"Who's plan was this?" She asked.

"Mine."

"I can't believe you're actually real.. And old.." 

"Watch it.." he sassed and sat on her bed.

"Did you really get shot?" 

He nodded and took off his shirt and showed her the scars. "Wow." She said.

"How are you still alive?" 

He shrugged and smiled. "Got lucky."

"Central Park? Playing with young John..was that real?" 

He shook his head. "A dream." 

"You told me you lived in Heaven.."

"It was a choice."

"You disappeared for fucks sake!"

"You woke up." He said.

"You're stubborn, even at 74." 

"Gee thanks, remind me how I am why don't you?" He said.

"I'm sorry..I'm just mad.."

"I understand. Can you please help me make peace happen?"

"Like I said, I don't know how..It feels complicated..and also..when we talked about Yoko..was that real?"

He nodded. "It was all a cover up because I'm gay..I don't mind if you're gay."

"I don't know..but do you really like her?"

He shook his head. "She creeps me out honestly."

She laughed. "Me too. Thanks for um..making me I guess?" 

"You're welcome." He laughed. "Anymore questions?"

"Do you still have to hide?"

"From you? No, but from the world, yes. Everyone thinks I'm dead." 

She looked down and then at him, "I can't believe you're John Lennon..It's crazy..did you really love Cyn?"

"I loved her very much. I miss her dearly." He sighed.

"I loved her to. Does Julian know?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad he does. He's glad to. Anymore questions kid?"

"Yeah one more actually. What's 9+10?" 

"19?" He asked.

She laughed. "She was hoping you would say 21." 

"It doesn't equal 21."

"I know." She laughed. 

John smiled at her and loved how she resembled him so much. "Goodnight squirt." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight swine." She smiled and got into her bed. 

The next morning she woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen to find John there still. She was wanting him to sign something of hers, but she was embarrassed to ask. It was the most easiest question to ask, and she was scared. She looked at the calendar on her phone and it was October 9, 2015. She looked at John and realized it was his birthday and the last thing he wanted to do was sign something for her. She walked back to her room and sat on the bed, pondering on what John would like for his birthday. And she couldn't forget Sean. She decided to think about it as she walked to her door again. She walked down the stairs. "Today is a special two person day.." 

John looked at her and smiled. 

"It's John Lennon's and Sean Lennon's birthday." She smiled and walked to John. "Happy birthday, Johnny." She smiled at him. "And I didn't get you anything yet because I didn't know you were alive until last night. But I'll get you something, and I have to go find Sean now." She ran away to Sean and wondered where Yoko was, but honestly didn't care. She knocked on Sean's door. "Who's there?" 

"Mr. Postman." She said in a funny voice. 

He opened the door and Cameron grabbed him and hugged him. "Happy birthday!" 

He hugged her back and smiled. "Thanks." 

"What do I get John?" She looked at him.

"He likes Elvis." He said and she had a idea pop into her head.

"Thanks!" She ran upstairs to her room and looked through her closet. She happened to have a Elvis costume, but she decided to wait on that for a while and actually talk to him. She remembered that she wanted him to sign something. She walked back downstairs and walked up to him. "Caaannnnn you sign this please?" She looked at him with a worried look. He nodded and grabbed a pen, signing it. He handed it back to her. "Thanks, also..." she went to the computer and looked him up. "How did you go from this to this?" She asked him as she showed him a younger John and older John. "I don't understand how someone so beautiful could turn beautiful until 40." She smiled. "You're welcome." 

"Okay I'll admit..I'm a big John Lennon fan.." Cameron sighed. "I can't help it honestly. I think we all knew it was coming." 

John smiled and walked to her. "Well thanks, you're my number one."

"Always." She smiled. "Where's Yoko?" 

John shrugged, "She was in the bedroom last time I saw her." 

Cameron looked at John and studied his features, looking at the young picture of John again. "This ones cuter." 

He rolled his eyes.

"But bitchier." She replied, "and the accent." 

"I still have that accent." He said.

"Yeah but this was a long time ago..you've...changed..." she nodded. 

He sat down on the couch and grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket. "No sir." She walked up to him. "A 74 year old man is not going to smoke." 

"I haven't had one in a long time." 

"You had one this morning." 

"Fine.." he pouted. 

She took the cigarette and threw it away. "Why were you a wild teenager?"

"Way to live life to the fullest." He smiled.

"I wish you were younger... and not my dad..because I would definitely date you." She smiled at him. 

"Only in your dreams." 

"Fairytales don't come true sadly." She frowned and sat next to him. "I'm bored now." She groaned. 

"Go play."

"Play?" She looked at him. "You know what bye." She went outside and sat in the backyard. Charlotte came outside and sat next to her. "You alright?" 

Cameron nodded. "Have you seen Yoko?" 

"I think she fell back asleep." Charlotte answered. 

"Or dead?" She smiled.

"Ssh!" Charlotte joked with her. "Don't say the in front of Sean."

She smiled and looked at Charlotte. "Is this all real?"

Charlotte nodded. "It's real."

"I'm talking to John Lennon and it seems so surreal." 

"He's the greatest." Charlotte smiled. 

"And cute." Cameron just had to add. "I don't understand it still. I can't believe Cynthia's gone and John's somehow alive after 30 years of being dead. And I'm a McLennon baby and John is my father.. It just feels like a dream.." 

"It is, but it isn't." Charlotte answered. 

Cameron stood up, "I'm going back in." She walked to the door and saw John and Yoko kissing. "Coming back over here." Cameron's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled out to answer it. "Hello?" 

"Hey Cam, can I talk to your father?" 

"Macca? Sure, let me interrupt John and Yoko's disgusting make out session." She walked into the house. "This is disgusting and Winston! Phone call." She handed John her phone and John held it up to his ear. "Hello? Macca! I've been doing good, are you coming to visit? Good I'll get lunch made and we'll see you around noon. Love you too, bye baby. Cameron how do you hang this up?" He looked at the phone, Cameron pushed the end call button on the screen and John was amazed. She smiled, "You're a dork. So I heard Macca is coming?" 

"He's coming, go get dressed and help me make lunch." 

"Aye aye captain!" She saluted John and walked upstairs to her room. She got dressed and walked back downstairs, walking into Sean. "Ow." She looked up at him, "Hi." She smiled. 

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to run into you but I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something?"

"I have to help JWL make lunch, so he doesn't burn the house down. But what is it?"

"I was wanting you to come shopping with me. Charlotte's birthday is coming up and I want to get her something good."

"Ugh, I want to but he'll get grumpy if I don't help. Can we go later on after Paul leaves?" 

Sean nodded and smiled, walking back down the stairs. Cameron followed him and grabbed her phone, turning on some music. "We are listening to The Beatles and that's final!" Cameron told John and didn't turn it up real loud since he complained it hurts his ears. "What are we making Paul?" 

"Well he loves mash, and vegetarian roast." John looked at her.

"Alright we'll go with that." Cameron got out the potatoes while John did the meat. Cameron cut the skin off and then cut the potatoes, wanting to give up with just two done. She continued until they were out of potatoes and then put some butter in the pan, then she got a mixer and mixed them up. She put them on the stove and cooked it. John was already done with the meat, so Cameron just decided to add bread with it, putting some butter on the bread. It was for them three, since Yoko, Charlotte, and Sean decided to go out to eat to give the "family" family time. Paul soon arrived and John and him kissed for what seemed like ever. Cameron really thought it was cute, she loved it. She put three plates down on the table filled with food. "Sit down, I don't want either of you breaking a hip." 

She got the both of them sometimes tea and joined them at the table. She smiled and turned off the music. "I'm sorry but I'm starving now." Cameron started to eat, she couldn't take it anymore. 

John and Paul honestly paid no attention and couldn't care less if she did eat. They wouldn't stop staring at each other. They eventually started to eat because Cameron made them. 

John and Paul played music for hours after they got done eating, Cameron sat down to watch the two Beatles play together after 34 years. Then they started kissing again. She was honestly hoping Yoko wouldn't walk through the door, she would hate having to be in the same room if that did happen. Eventually Paul and John started to have a family conversation about the old days, Cameron was still enjoying it. "Were she the girls crazy?" Cameron asked.

"Insane, it always smelled like piss in the auditoriums, every time we played. We couldn't even hear ourselves think." John answered.

"It was still a lot of fun though, even though we couldn't hear ourselves over the screaming girls."

"Ever go to any parties?" She asked.

"Yep, all the time." Paul nodded.

"Drink enough beers John?" She laughed.

"Always." Paul sighed. "Always. Well Cameron how have you been?" 

"I've been good. John's trying to make sure I don't turn out like him." She smiled. 

"Well that's good, I don't need another wild Lennon." Paul smiled.

"There's always room for another one." She smiled. 

Paul shook his head and smiled. Paul left after a couple of minutes of talking, he had to go to Seattle in the morning. So when Sean came back, Cameron went to help him get Charlotte's gift. "Sean it's your birthday..why are we getting someone else a present?" 

"I'll forget. I wanted to spend time with you." He put his arm around her since they were the same height. Cameron always thought it was weird because she was 5'11. Cameron and Sean walked around in Ireland, looking at all the different stores. "You think we should just get something back in New York? Everything is Irish here." Cameron smiled because she was part Irish. "Yeah, you're right. We should do that. Let's go back." 

They walked out of the stores and walked down the sidewalk to get back to where they were staying. Cameron felt a wincing pain in her back, suddenly crying out in pain. Sean looked over at her and picked her up, running towards a hospital. Cameron's eyes closed and her breathing stopped. The pain was to much to bear.


	6. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has a visitor.

Cameron was fading in and out as she heard people talk all around her. She heard John's voice and it calmed her down. It was the only person she wanted right now. Cameron was trying to scream, but nothing came out. She was terrified and in so much pain. The doctor started to work his way into getting the bullet out. Cameron could feel everything and she hated it. Cameron felt peace and saw nothing, then she saw Cynthia. She was smiling when she saw her. Cynthia helped Cameron up off the ground and walked with her. Cameron looked around and saw white everywhere. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Cameron you were shot. You're at the hospital right now and you're in your mind." Cynthia looked at her, it was young Cynthia.

"Cynny..You look beautiful." She smiled at her. "Am I dead?" 

She shook her head. "Remember what God has planned for you." She smiled at Cameron. 

"You're right, but I don't know how to do it." She sighed. 

"John will help you." 

"He's supposed to be dead.." Cameron looked at her.

"I know.." Cynthia looked at her. 

"Cyn I'm so sorry for leaving you to go watch tv. I should've been watching you..this is all my fault." 

Cameron smiled at Cynthia. "I was sick dear. I needed to go home." 

Cameron nodded. "It's been really hard to get over it. I wish you were alive." Cameron's eyes started to water. 

Cynthia hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. "One day we will meet again, and I'm doing so much better here." 

Cameron smiled and nodded, hugging her. Cynthia hugged her back, "Cameron you must go now." 

"Umm..how do I go back?" 

"Just relax and close your eyes. I love you Cameron." 

"I love you too, Cynny.." Cameron relaxed and closed her eyes, only to open them and meet John. "Ah!" 

"Cameron don't move! You're in pain." John said.

"I saw..I saw Cyn!" Cameron looked at John.

"You did?"

She nodded, "She looked so beautiful.." 

"Cameron.." 

"Yes?" 

"You have a crush on Cyn?" John asked her. "Now it's alright if you do, I'm not going to tell." 

Cameron nodded slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry..I couldn't help it..she's lovely." 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "She's very." 

"I don't even remember what happened. I'm going to be fine right?" She asked him. "Wait how did you get here?" 

"Cab." He said smartly.

She rolled her eyes, "I mean how did you get here without anyone knowing it's you?" 

"Disguise."

"Did anyone ask you who you were?" 

"Nope." He smiled.

"Why did I get shot?" She asked him.

"People are crazy, they wanted you dead like Mark wanted me dead. Don't worry, they caught the person." 

"Good. Where's everyone else?" 

"Waiting Room, Yoko wanted me to be in here when you woke up."

"When can I get the hell out of here?" She asked him.

"They want to keep you overnight to make sure your alright." He sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Sean here?" She asked.

"Everyone." John said. "Dhani, Sean, Julian, Ringo, Paul, May-"

"Can she come in here?" She asked him.

"Tired of me already?" He sighed.

"No John, I just want to see May." 

He nodded and put his hat back on and walked out into the hallway, a couple of minutes later May knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me sweetie?" She asked.

"Come in now." She smiled and taunted her to come in. May came in and shut the door. She walked to the chair John was in and sat down. 

"The Lost Weekend..How was that? You being young and with John Lennon?"

"Well, we didn't get along much at all until Yoko made me go with him and be with him. After that, we were like best friends. John was hard to put up with I'll tell you that, but I enjoyed it." May smiled.

"You and him are better off together than him and Yoko." Cameron smiled. "Do you think I can make peace happen? I'm finding it very difficult."

"John and Yoko did the bed-in for peace on their honeymoon, having the press all around you while your promoting it. I can understand it's hard."

"Isn't that a movie?" She asked May.

"Yes, they turned it into one. You can watch it if you want, it's nothing bad about it." May smiled. 

"Thanks, I probably will end up watching it anyway." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Cameron said.

When the door opened, it was Yoko. "Cameron dear, would you like to have something to eat? You can only have soft foods for a couple of weeks. What would you like?" 

"Macaroni and cheese please. No wait, chicken alfredo." Cameron nodded. "Hey can you get the swine?" 

Yoko smiled and nodded, going to get John. John came in the room and shut the door. "Did you call me a swine?" 

"Mmhm." She said sassily, "Wait I want Macca too." She sighed. John left and went to go get Paul. May got up, "I think there's only allowed to be 2 vistors in here dear, I'll let you visit with Paul and John." She kissed her forehead. "I'll be over at the Dakota in the morning to see you. Bye dear." 

"Bye May." Cameron waved and smiled. John and Paul walked back into the room. "Aha McLennon! Sit down mates let me you tell you a story." She pointed to the chairs. The boys sat down in the chairs. "I lied I don't really have a story. I just wanted you two to sit down." Cameron laughed.

"So John..May told me you and Yoko did a bed-in for peace when you two were on your honeymoon, I'll have to watch the video." 

"There's a video?" Paul and John said in unison.

"Yes. May told me there was." She looked at them. "I wish George was here.." she sighed and looked down at her lap. "Is anyone staying with me tonight?" 

"Yes, John and Yoko are." Paul said.

"Whew good, I didn't want to be alone." 

A nurse knocked on the door and had Cameron's macaroni and cheese. "Are these your grandpa's?" 

"Yes, very clean aren't they?" Cameron asked the nurse. 

"Very." The nurse replied. She laid her macaroni and cheese down on the table and pushed the table to her bed. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and put a water and Jell-O on the table, then left the room. 

Paul looked at John and smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"You two are cute, I'm jealous of it." She smiled. "Hey Astrid's still around right?" 

"Yeah, want her to come over tomorrow?" John asked and Cameron nodded. "Hey, um..Your mum's, I'm sorry that all of that happened." Cameron looked at John and Paul. "I don't know how it feels, but I can understand it sucks." 

"Don't worry, it's all in the past now love. Happened years and years ago." Paul smiled and John agreed. Cameron started to eat her macaroni and cheese. "I love you, I love the both of you. I love the both of you very much." Cameron smiled at them. 

"We love you too." They both got up and kissed her forehead. Paul and John looked at each other in the eyes and started to kiss. "Guys, I can't breathe..you're crowding me." 

They both sat down and kissed every couple of seconds, not being able to see each other that much. "I wish we could still..y'know.." 

"Great.." Cameron looked at them and put more macaroni in her mouth. 

The next morning, Cameron was released from the hospital and flew back to New York City. They helped her up the stairs, to the elevators, and into the room. She was weak, but she tried her best. Cameron laid out on the couch and fell asleep. John watched her to make sure she was alright, kissing her forehead. 

Yoko and John sat down at the table to discuss future plans for Cameron. They talked about her doing a bed in for another peace movement that Yoko was going to make up. Cameron woke up and overheard them, starting to get irritated. "No! I'm not getting shot at again!" She completely defended herself. "I've had enough." 

"I agree with Cameron, she needs a break." Sean said. 

"Yes I agree, she needs to get healed and rested before she does anything else." Charlotte nodded. 

"Yeah." Cameron said. 

"Fine." John said, "You're right you need to heal first.." 

Cameron closed her eyes again and fell asleep with her head in Sean's lap.   
Meanwhile John and Yoko were still talking about Cameron. 

"You guys don't get it do you? She needs a break!" Charlotte said again, and John walked over to her.

"I'm just happy she's alright." John looked down at Cameron and smiled. 

"Me too." Yoko said. 

Cameron woke up a couple of hours later and Sean was still on the couch with her. "Sean?" 

"Yes?" He looked down at her. "Need anything?"

"Water please." 

He carefully put her head down on the couch and went to get her a cup of water. 

May knocked on the door and alone with another guest. Sean answered the door and smiled, hugging May and the guest. "She's on the couch, she just woke up." Sean smiled and went to give Cameron her water. "You have company." He smiled at her. 

"Who?" Cameron sat up slowly. 

"Me and Mick Jagger." May said. 

"Mick Jagger?" She said confused. "Why would he want to see me?" 

"He was worried about you. He's a good friend of John's." May said.

"Wow..Mick Jagger wants to see me.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, I just didn’t know a way to end the chapter. I had a writers block. Here is chapter 7.

(Honestly I don't feel like writing about Cameron meeting Mick right now).

Cameron was still laid out on the couch after Mick had left, tired and grouchy. "Cam, need anything?" John asked her.

"To be my normal self again." She replied.

"You'll recover quick honey." He kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen to get some tea. Cameron sat there and sighed, "Hey John.." she called out a couple of seconds later after he turned the corner to go into the kitchen. He didn't answer her, so she said it louder. "John!" He slowly peeked his body around the corner. "Yes dear?" 

"Can you help me up?" She asked him and he nodded, walking over to her and helping her up. "Thanks." She slowly walked to the bathroom and saw Yoko crying on the bed. "Yoko what's wrong?" Cameron's never seen Yoko cry, so it really concerned her. She felt like something might've been wrong. Yoko looked at Cameron and acted like she wasn't crying. "I wasn't crying sweetie." 

"Yes you were..what's bothering you?" She asked her. 

"I don't know why I'm crying.. I think I'm just stressed out about you being hurt. I don't want it to happen again." 

"It shouldn't, and I'm fine." She smiled, "I'm going to go shower, why don't you take a nap?" 

Yoko nodded and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep a couple of minutes after. Cameron proceeds to walk to the bathroom and use it. She decided to shower so she would feel better. After she got out of the shower, she slowly walked down into the living room. She sat down on the couch and watched John try to use the computer. "Want me to help you?" She asked him.

"Nope, I actually know how to do it now." He smiled. 

"Oh really? Go to Google."

He clicked on Internet Explorer and it took him to Google. "I'm convinced." She smiled and looked at him, "Hey, um, was your mum cool?" 

He nodded, "She was pretty cool, we got to see each other every once in a while and it always went good. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know, I was just curious of how she treated you. But I'm glad that you two got along." She smiled. “I know Mimi on the other hand was rather difficult.”

John nodded, “She was, she was. So when you get better I’m thinking about you singing Happy Xmas (War Is Over) at the New York’s Christmas Concert in December. You ok with that?” Cameron nodded, looking at him. “So, When you go out now, do people look at you?”  
John nodded, “I wear a disguise though, and just play it off cool. I don’t ever get asked about who I am.”  
Cameron sat down on the arm of the couch, looking down at the ground. “I just don’t..are you ever afraid of people finding out who you are?”  
John nodded, “I’ve heard a lot of people will be happy to know that I’m alive.”  
Yoko came down the stairs slowly, her small frame walking to John, smiling and saying hello. Cameron didn’t understand how hard it was for them to try to make the world a better place before John was considered dead. She didn’t understand anything about it, but she was going to help either way. Charlotte and Sean came walking in from shopping, with tons of bags in hand. “Geez did you buy out the entire store?” Cameron asked, earning a laugh from John.   
“Pretty much.” Sean smiled, “We had fun, and most of this stuff is for you anyway.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well, Mom decided to change up your wardrobe.”  
“Oh.. how sweet of her..” Cameron thought this was a joke. “What kind of wardrobe change?” She asked slowly.  
Sean put the bags down and Cameron looked through them. Finding most of them white. “Why are they all white? No..” she didn’t like it. She could wear a white t shirt and get away with it, but wearing all white was completely out of her style. “Can we change that? Please?” She begged Yoko.  
Yoko nodded, deciding to let her have her way for once. “Thank you!”   
“There’s nothing wrong with wearing white.” John commented.  
“You keep telling yourself that.” Cameron sat on the couch now.   
Sean sighed and groaned loudly, “Fine, She’s coming with us.” 

~~~~

Over the next couple of days, Cameron spent time getting her strength back up to where she was able to walk around better, and a longer distance. Cameron wanted to know if the stuff on the Internet was true about John. She wanted to know the real John Lennon. “Hey John I need to ask you something.”  
“What is it?” He was seated on the same couch as her, reading his morning paper.  
“Did you fancy your mum?” She said quickly, hoping he hadn’t somewhat understood what she said.  
He looked at her, “Where did you learn that from?”  
“Internet. I just wanted to know if it was true or not. I’m sorry.” She was a little embarrassed now.  
He put down his paper, “I did, but I didn’t do anything to her. I couldn’t, She’s my mum. Though she probably wouldn’t have cared. What else do you want to know?”   
“There’s a lot that I want to know. I just want to know what all is true.”   
“Well we got all day, love, ask away.”   
She started to ask him things, finding out that most of it was fake. This made her feel better even more, but even if it was true, he’s older, and he can’t change it. She never felt more close to him, realizing they both had similarities in things.   
Cameron had stopped asking after about an hour, thinking he’s had enough questions for one day. She got up and walked to the window of the Dakota apartment, looking out at all the cars and buildings around her. “Can we go to Strawberry Fields?” John got up and put his coat on, then his disguise. “Yeah lets go.”   
Cameron got her shoes on and then a jacket, opening the door to let him out first. After he walked out, she followed him. He made her hold his hand once they got outside, forgetting that she was still a kid. They walked across the highway to Strawberry Fields, finding people there as usual. She saw what John meant by the looks people gave him, but they never said anything to him. “I like coming here to get away from Yoko.” John said as they sat down on the beach. She kept finding it hard to believe that he was real. “I do too. Sometimes she’s just too much for me to handle.” John agreed, “She was always making the decisions.”  
Cameron looked around and noticed people with guitars, still singing his song Imagine. “Does it bother you when they don’t hit the right notes?” John nodded, “Very, but I can’t say anything or else they’d figure my voice out.”   
“What do you do when you get bored at the Dakota?”   
“Either make love to Yoko, write more songs, or I sleep and watch a little bit of tv.”  
She looked at him and sighed, “Do you wish you didn’t have to pretend? You would be able to go out more without a disguise. You know fans are crazier now than they were when you were here in the 70’s?”   
John nodded, “I know, and I wish I didn’t have to pretend. Hopefully one day I can tell the world and everything will work it’s self out.”   
“I’m not trying to ruin your dreams, but you could possibly face jail time for the rest of your life. Unless, I don’t know.. you’re pretty cheeky, you could probably get out of it.”   
John nodded and smiled, “I know..I’m secretly paying the government so they won’t throw me in jail.”  
“The same government you were telling everyone that was crazy?”   
John nodded again, “Sometimes kid, you just have to do what you got to do.”  
Cameron leaned back against the uncomfortable bench, “Do you want to go somewhere else?”   
“where to?”  
“I don’t know, but this bench is uncomfortable.” She hated it.   
“Sit on my lap then.” John offered.  
“What? No! No I’m not doing that.”  
John grabbed her waist and started pulling her into his lap, “You will.”   
Cameron actually never imagined sitting in his lap. Since he was older now, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. “I hate you.” She told him, but really she didn’t. She imagined if he was younger still, she would’ve fainted. “John I’m serious do you want to go somewhere else? Just get ice cream or something?”  
“Sure.” So then Cam stood up and helped him up. They walked to the ice cream parlor and got two Snickerdoodle ice cream cones, then left, walking home.   
“Thanks for the ice cream, Johnny.” She looked up at him and smiled.  
“You’re welcome, kid.” He winked at her, which made Cameron die inside.   
Soon after they got back, they were sitting on the couch again, looking at the tv. Cameron was channel surfing, while John was reading his paper again. She was having a hard time finding anything until she happened to come across A Hard Day’s Night and clicked SELECT within a split second. John heard the familiar voices and looked up a little.   
Cameron really liked Young John better, but she liked the way he was at the age he is now. She was laughing at his jokes, not realizing that she was blushing, but she couldn’t help it. She always laughed even if they never made sense. John was tapping his fingers to the beat on the newspaper, which was about to drive her up the wall. She put her feet up on couch and laid her head on the pillow, continuing to watch the movie. She’s seen it a dozen times, and still enjoyed it. John started tickling her foot, earning a flinch from Cameron. “That tickles.” She laughed, as he continued to do it. She often thought if John was flirting with her at times, but she didn’t know for sure. He wasn’t afraid to flirt with girls or guys he saw, whether he’s with paul or not. “John I’m going to pee! Stop!” She was squirming at this point. He finally stopped, with a grin on his face. Yoko came downstairs to sit on the couch with them. “This movie again?”  
“It’s the only though that’s on.” John added, Cameron got up to go the bathroom. When she came back she found John and Yoko out on the balcony fighting about something. She didn’t really want to know what It was yet so she continued to watch the movie. John came back in with a mad look on his face. She didn’t want to look at him to make him anymore angry than he already was. She wanted to know what they were arguing about, but she had to find out about a different way. The secret way.


End file.
